You Melted Me
by BrightAsNight
Summary: Maybe she will not be one of her Boss Lady's victims. AJ/Kaitlyn, A/U.


**[A/N] **_My first time writing Fem-Slash, by the request of a good friend. Hope I don't bore you guys, if you ever decide to read this at all. _

**Dedication: **_Cal_Wills_

Celeste Bonin-_the _Celeste Bonin-bent over my pussy. The weight of her shoulders pushed me beneath her, down and into the mattress. My head spun; my pulse thundered in my ears.

My boss lady.

The woman who signed my paychecks, or rather paid the boss guy in Personnel to handle the payroll that included my salary.

Celeste fucking Bonin. Who preferred me calling her 'Kaitlyn.'

Skating her mouth down my chest.

And heading straight for my pussy.

Oh Christ.

"Shh, April," she said at my broken moan. My stomach clenched at the heat of her breath on my skin. "Let me take care of you."

Sure.

Like she'd taken care of me for the past two months? Sweaty groping in empty offices after hours and stolen lunches in discount hotels? My own fault for flirting after I caught her checking out my boobs once I'd been promoted from data entry to the secretarial pool on the executive floor. My fault for giving into her again and again after my please-fuck-me smile had resulted in me bent over her desk with my panties around my ankles that first night in her office.

My fault for mistaking sex for something more.

God knows the girls had tried to warn me. Not that I'd needed office gossip to confirm the wicked glitter in her dark eyes was the mark of a player. I didn't need anyone to tell me that fucking one of my bosses was every conceivable level of stupid, either.

It hadn't mattered.

One look from her had wiped every iota of common sense from my skull. And it still did. Evidence A for the Prosecution: I was needy, naked and squirming for more under the heavy press of her body when I'd sworn it wouldn't happen again. When I'd promised to be stronger. That this time, I'd resist.

Two minutes of her kisses under the mistletoe in the break room was all it'd taken to disintegrate my resolve. Even now, writhing and sweating out my arousal, I was proud of that. Two minutes. Not one. _Two. _I hadn't crumbled under the first kiss, when her tongue had traced the crease of my lips, or even the next, when her sharp white teeth had nipped my bottom lip the way she knew I liked.

I'd fallen just the same, though. Hard. Like the fat snowflakes that plummeted from the gray sky to blanket the city. I hadn't spoken a word in protest when she'd guided me from break room to parking lot, nor had I refused the branding warmth of her hand on my thigh as her car had crunched through acres of snow to reach this empty, echoing condo on the other side of town.

I was such an easy slut for her.

And damn it, Kaitlyn knew it.

I yipped when she bit down on the tender skin between my thigh and clit. "Stay with me, sweetheart." Her lube-slick fingers dug into my hips like talons to hold me still as I wriggled. "Did you miss me?" She buried her nose in my bush of brown pubic hair and sucked in a deep breath. "I know you did. Tell me you missed me."

No.

God, no.

I trembled, senses whirling as she rooted through the springy curls to tongue the entrance of my cunt, but no matter the torture of her mouth on my pussy, I wouldn't say it.

Not that I needed to. We both knew the truth.

Of course, I'd missed her.

With every beat of my torn heart.

She had not, apparently, torn my vagina, though. I fisted my hands in the sheet covering the sparse mattress and groaned out wanton lust as she worked her way up the length of the rose lips of my pussy, lips skimming over me so good I fought against her grip to push closer. I could feel the juices flowing out, showing her my obvious need to have her tongue delved inside me.

"April?" she rumbled, voice tight in warning.

Fuck pride.

I didn't need pride.

I need her tongue in me. "Please."

She traced delicate circles around the pleasure nub of my clit.

If she didn't shove her tongue inside me, soon, I'd lose my fucking mind.

"No more dodging my phone calls." Her tongue darted out to lap cum from my slit. "No running away when I look for you at work and when I knock on your apartment door? You'll damn well open it. When we have problems, we'll talk them out. No more hiding. Do you understand?"

Her hands held me in place, exactly where she wanted me, but my back arched, fiery sparks shooting through my body with each taunting lick. "Jesus!"

She kissed my inner thighs. "Say 'Yes, Kaitlyn, I understand' and I'll suck your brains out through your cunt."

I slammed my head back to the mattress, wiggling in earnest now. "I-We-broke up."

"And now we're un-breaking up." She flashed an evil grin. "Baby, if you didn't still love me, do you think you'd let me do this?"

She lowered her head. Wet heat engulfed the outer entrance of my pussy.

I cried out, my orgasm already tingling at the base of my spine. No. Hell no, I

wouldn't let her suck me if I didn't still...but she raised her sinful mouth, blowing on my sensitive clit so that I shuddered and groaned anew.

"Tell me you understand, April."

I panted. "I understand April."

She laughed against my snatch. God, I hated her laugh. Loved it. Longed for it. I'd ached for the teasing sparkle in her eyes and dreamed of her smile the two weeks we'd been apart, but I'd missed her low, husky chuckle most of all. "Smartass." She grinned at me. "Play nice, honey. Or you won't come for hours."

She shoved her face inside my wet, dripping pussy..

My breath locked in my chest.

My eyes slammed shut.

Holy shit, that was good.

There was no point fighting her; that train had left the station when I'd lapped at the tongue she'd pushed into my mouth in the break room as though she'd offered me a tasty treat. So I didn't fight it. She'd have her way, as she had so many times before, and I'd let her because no matter that my head shrieked that I shouldn't-couldn't-be with her, my clit disagreed and my heart, my poor fool heart, needed her more than I needed my next breath.

Her head bobbed back and forth, working me deeper. Jesus, she scrambled the contents of my skull. The only thing that could light my fuse faster was her tongue in my ass or her strap on cock sliding in and out of... I groaned and her feral moan echoed mine, shivering into my pussy to set me on fire. "Kait," I whimpered, working my hips against her grip and gasping for air, begging him now.

She released my hip, giving me free rein to pump into her. "Oh God, Kait, please." Her tongue wriggled inside me at the same moment her slick finger glided up my crack to tap my hole and I suddenly couldn't stand it anymore. "Fuck, yes. In, in, in."

Her finger thrust inside me, crooking to find my prostate.

I screamed.

I spurted what must've been most of my brains down her throat. She licked away my cum-at me-long minutes while my head whirled in the giddy, electrifying chaos. A second finger joined the first plundering my hole.

I grunted, shifting my hips now to escape her suckling, slurping attention to my over-stimulated pussy. Instead, I rocked in time to her pumping fingers to bury her in my ass as far as she could go. Empty. I was so unbearably empty without her.

I shook.

She sucked my spent vagina, sending equal measures of pleasure and splintery pain to my insides. "God, you taste sweet." I whimpered when she fingered my snatch with fingers of her other hand. "Been chugging pineapple juice by the gallon, I bet. You knew I'd chase after you.

Hoped.

I'd hoped.

But with her fingers in my ass and pussy and her mouth punishing my over-sensitive nub, all I could do was whine mindlessly. She pulled off my cunt with a rude, wet pop. "I'll never give this up." She smiled up at me, her lips obscenely swollen and red. "Never give you up. C'mon, sweetheart. Tell me how much you want me."

Her fingers pegged my prostate, sending insistent jolts of pleasure through my trembling body. "Need..." I tossed my head side to side on the mattress, lost in what she was doing to me. Lost in everything that was our sex-Kaitlyn's musky smell, the silky press of her skin on mine, the wondrous magic of her fingers dancing inside me. "Fuck me, Kait. Missed..." I gritted my teeth. "You."

Her eyebrow arched. She nodded at me. "Show me."

I unknotted my fist from the sheets and reached for my soft, wet clit. I cupped my vagina with my palm and began a mind-blowing, near-painful stroke.

"That's it, honey. So sexy." She lifted up to kiss my hip and then she laughed again, bitch. "God as my witness, I'll keep you with me all weekend, too fucked out and happy to move anything except your hand on your dick at my say-so."

I blinked at her.

The weekend?

The whole weekend?

My pussy tightened under my hand, warming up at just the thought of entire days alone with her, but...

What about her parents?

What about the Board that had banned fraternization among employees?

What about my job?

Her thrusting fingers nailed my prostate again, shooting a bolt of pleasure from my ass to my pussy. I bucked my hips, riding her digits so that they tunneled deeper into my ass.

To hell with it.

Shitty job, anyway.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," I chanted, but none of my pleading would sway her. She simply batted my hand away from my cunt and pushed her fingers inside me. She fingered me. So hard. So good. My heels dug into the sheets, my toes curling. Hwe mouth slammed down over mine, her tongue spearing inside. I tasted myself on him, the citrus sweet bite of my cum flavored with the pineapple juice that-she was right-I'd chugged down every morning for her.

"That's right, baby. Get wet for me," she panted against my lips. "I want TO watch you come when I'm inside you."

I lifted my head and kissed her, so hungry for Kaitlyn that I'd promise her anything.\ Give her everything. I wrapped my arms around her sweat-slick body and pumped my hips to fuck her fingers, mewling into her mouth like a freaking slut as her fingers played wanton and wicked in my ass.

She jerked her mouth away. "Enough."

I stilled against her only when she reached for the strap on.

I, not Kaitlyn, watched as she pulled away from me for mere seconds just to pull the strap-on cock up herlegs and secure it around her waist. My hands shook so badly, I fumbled the lube.

"If you touch me again, I'll blow. Let me do it." She slicked her cock.

I rolled to my stomach, rising to my knees –

"No."

Chest heaving, I stared over my shoulder. "Wha-"

"On your back, sweetheart." She shook her head. "Knees up."

I gaped at her.

She'd bent me over her desk, the office copier, cheesy motel room beds and once, the front bumper of her car. She'd never fucked me face-to-face, though. Ever. Then again, she'd never called me sweetheart, baby or honey before, either.

"Kait?"

She nudged me to my side. "It's okay, April. Just do what I say."

My pulse pounded in equal parts arousal and panic as she positioned me as she wanted, flat on my back and staring up at her. I tucked my knees close to my shoulders and held them there. She shifted into place.

My eyelashes drifted down at the kiss of her cock to my hole and I groaned out my mind-shattering relief when she pushed inside. I focused on relaxing my muscles, desperate to take her inside me as fast as I could. Farther. Deeper. The stuttering slide of her cock into my ass settled something in my heart. In my head. "God, I missed you," I whispered.

She bent low to brush her lips over mine. "Look at me."

I reluctantly opened my eyes, terrified to see gloating or worse, pity in her stare. But I didn't. Her dark eyes shone with warmth. With-God I was turning into such a sappy woman-something that bordered on adoration. "I missed you, too."

My throat tightened. I gulped.

Fortunately, Kaitlyn saved me from myself by rearing her hips back and fucking her way back into me.

My heart stopped.

I swear I saw stars.

Her belly dipped to rub my clit and whatever was left of my mind wiped clean.

"Missed your sweet ass," She said, grunting as she fucked me. "Missed your smell, your taste." Her fingers dug into my hips. "Missed your fuck-me-Kaitlyn smile teasing me at work." My back bowed when she pegged my gland. "Missed your ugly glasses and the lousy crap you play on your iPod. And your car that won't start."

She rubbed her nose along my jaw as I panted and gasped and groaned. "I missed your stupid jokes." She skimmed her lips back to mine to kiss me, sweeping her tongue in and out in crude mimic of what her dick was doing to my body so that I quivered and shook, teetering on the edge. "I even missed this." Another kiss. "Smart." Playful bite. "Mouth."

I wailed in protest when she ripped herself away, lifting over me to stare down, eyes stark and predatory.

And hot.

Oh my fucking God.

And then she froze.

Just stopped.

That evil bitch!

If I'd had the sense left to cuss her out or deck her, I swear I would've, but all I could do was pant and stare. My body throbbed, aching to come. "Kaitlyn?"

"Baby, I told you I needed time," she said on a low snarl that made my bod clench like a fist around her cock.

God, I loved it when she looked at me like that, like she'd never get enough of me and would shred any man or woman who dared to keep us apart. Including me. I'd kill her for stopping when I was so close to coming, yeah. That? Asshole maneuver of titanic proportions, but I lived for that look. Possessive. Greedy. Her furious glare told me that I truly mattered to her, that I was maybe the only thing that mattered.

My orgasm clawed at the base of my snatch, though.

Because Kaitlyn staring at me, all growl-y and demanding, was also pretty fucking hot.

"I can't change corporate policy overnight. Being the owner's daughter made it complicated. They called you into personnel to make sure I didn't sexually harass you; Dad said you cleared me. No flags in my file. Yippee. And Bess told you the Board had voted to rescind our fraternization policy, too. I asked her. Four times. As long as you never work directly under me, we can be together." She frowned down at me, brows beetled, scowl thunderous. "_But you still wouldn't take my calls._"Why in the name of sweet baby Jesus was she still talking?

Yeah, I'd lived for her to look at me, just once, like I was the center of her world, but...She'd stopped fucking me and sorry, she couldn't eat me up with her eyes and not fuck me. There was a federal statute written about it somewhere. I was sure of it: No mind-fucking April Jeanette Mendez unless legitimate ass-plowing is involved. And if there wasn't a damn law, there should be. So I writhed beneath her, riding her cock from below. I needed. Just a little more. "Please, Kaitlyn. Please." I would've tried. I was pretty sure I couldn't manage more than pleading gibberish, but I genuinely would've tried. Except her lips slanted over mine again, hard.

Punishing. "Say it."

She reared back and pushed her cock back into me.

I shuddered. Violently.

Close. So close.

Her eyebrow rose in a cruel arc. "April?"

"N-no," I gasped, lapping in wild abandon at her unsmiling mouth. "Never leave you, never, ne-"

She retreated and when she spiked the rigid length of her cock back into my ass this time, she nailed my sweet spot.

I shrieked.

Her mouth twisted to a feral grin. "You love me, A.J.. I know you do."

Finally! Something I could hold onto. Something basic, perfect and true. "Yes."

She snorted. "Then say it. Tell me you love me, April."

My head bobbed up and down in a feverish, urgent nod. "I love you April.."

She snickered. "Cunt..."

But she liked my cunt-a lot-and praise God, she set to fucking it in earnest.

Already wound tight, I came within heartbeats. Spurting thick and wet between us, I painted her cock and my inner thighs with hot strings. She must've been as turned on as I was because when I lowered my legs and wrapped them around her pistoning hips, whispering dirty encouragement in her ear as she pumped into me.

One of her hands left my hips, immediately shoving up the exposed slits of her pussy and furiously thrusting in and out. Her movements stopped, except for the pumping of her hand inside her. Her other hand wrapped around both of my wrists, pinning them above my head. The message was clear; She didn't want me pleasuring him. That must have hurt me, but no, I was used to it by now. Rarely she ever let me touch her, but I was satisfied with what I had. I watched, licking my lips as cum dripped down her thighs as she came. Quickly, she got rid of the strap on cock.

She collapsed against me, her body too heavy, but she'd fucked me into a boneless puddle so it didn't matter. Instead of objecting, I threaded my fingers into her sweatdamp hair. I kissed her temple.

She grunted. "Mom's real estate firm handles sales for the units in this building. She says she can get us a deal on the condo and she'll do the closing, gratis, as our Christmas present. If we want it."

Her Mom was twenty miles of Scary so my mind immediately leapfrogged to the living space I vaguely recalled Kaitlyn dragging me through on the way to the mattress I prayed to God that she rather than her mother had tossed down on the floor for us. For tonight. Our long weekend together.

Hell, I would've bedded down with Kait in a Sears shed, would've followed her anywhere. But her family hadn't rejected their hell-raising lesbian daughter, hadn't turned their collective backs on us. All those nights I wasted hoping Kaitlyn hadn't been feeding me a line when she'd promised she'd tell her family about me once she was sure it wouldn't cost me my job. The weeks I'd agonized over what her parents would think of me. Gold-digger. Office slut sleeping my way to the top. None of it was true, but one horrible scenario after another had played over and over in my head for so long, it'd paralyzed me.

Why is it always so easy to believe the bad stuff? Easier to believe Kaitlyn had been using me and was covering her bases in the office. Easier to believe what we had was a figment of my desperately hopeful imagination and completely impossible in the real world of corporate policy and parental disapproval.

There was no running from her now. She'd made sure of that. Naked, still shaking from the twin orgasms she'd given me and impaled on her dick, I wasn't going anywhere Kaitlyn didn't want me to go.

But maybe the bad stuff wasn't easier to believe, after all. With her weight pressing into me, her arms around me and her fingers skimming the sex sweat from my shoulder, I believed in her. More importantly, I could finally believe in _us_. She'd gift wrapped my most secret, fertile fantasy-Kaitlyn and I, living together and loving each other-and presented it to me, mine for the taking.

I could have this every night.

When I shivered in anticipation, Kait must've mistaken it for something else because she cursed under her breath. "Sorry. I ordered dinner from Giussepi's for later. I brought candles, downloaded some of your music on my iPod, wine and flowers, the works. I wanted to make up for the past couple of months, soften you up before asking you to move in, but...You melted me."

I chuckled. "_You _seduced _me_," I reminded her, playfully tugging on her hair.

Her mouth thinned. "Oh, really?"

"Really…" I let my eyes shut.

"So … Do I have to beg you to move in with me?"

I yawned, hoping she wouldn't notice the pleased blush I felt heating my cheeks. "I'll move in."

Her lips, still swollen from my kisses, curved to a sinful bow. "My parents expect us for Sunday supper. We can tell Mom to start the paperwork then."

My nose wrinkled. The family thing still made me nervous. What if they thought I was a troublemaker and a slut? It didn't help that they were right on both counts. I'd certainly caused Kaitlyn nothing but trouble and I was so far gone for her, I made rent girls look like angels. Even so, her terrifying mother had offered us a home and her father hadn't fired me, either.

I sighed.

"Okay," I repeated.

"Good." Her smile lit up her eyes like a freaking Christmas tree. "Tell me?"

I elbowed her because why did I have to be the first to say it? When we both knew she'd owned me from the very first night?

"You are such a girl, Bonin.."

She laughed and then kissed me. "I love you, too."


End file.
